


Til Death

by FearOrRegret



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearOrRegret/pseuds/FearOrRegret
Summary: Request from my tumblr. "Is there anyway I could get you to do a reunion with Gabe & Regina postfall?"





	Til Death

The whispered rustling of the ocean coming from the machine on her bedside table did nothing to help Regina sleep. Her therapist had recommended it claiming that the noise would help distract from the nagging invasive thoughts that kept her up at night, but they never left her. Since the sunny afternoon that she’d stood over Gabriel’s grave, trembling with the fear of accepting that he was gone, she’d been plagued with anxieties that she hadn’t felt in years. It was as though his presence had been holding them back, and without him there was nothing left to protect her.

Near 2 a.m. she grew weary of the so-called soothing sounds and switched it off, preferring the silence. She adjusted her pillows and lay back down and tried not to look at the clock. It would be morning before she knew it, and she needed rest if she was going to make it into work.

An hour later she jolted awake. The house remained silent, and yet she felt certain that she was no longer alone. She took the handgun hidden in her dresser and ventured down the hall. More than once she’d been worried by the sensation of being watched. A side effect of her greif, she assumed, but searching the house never failed to put her mind at ease.

At the end of the hall she froze. A hooded silhouette stood between her and the front door. Her panicked gasp caught his attention, and he turned looking from the weapon in her hand to her tired, frightened eyes.

“Get out,” she commanded boldly despite the unsteady shaking of her hands.

“You going to shoot me, Gina?” a ghostly voice echoed from behind his mask. The sound of it, and the haunting chuckle that followed, chilled her.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I missed you, reina.”

“How-”

Regina froze. She had to be dreaming or else this was some messed up joke. Only Gabriel had ever called her that and only in their most intimate moments. How could anyone else know? It was foolishly optimistic of her to hope he’d come back to her.

She watched with apprehension as the mask came off. He was deathly pale but unchanged. Immediately she recognized the husband she though she had lost. He took her hand–his fingers freezing, even through his gloves–and gently eased the weapon away from her. She stared in disbelief until tears clouded her vision. If this was a dream, she didn’t want to wake up. She touched his cheek. His skin felt icy cold, but he was solid. He was real. He was alive.

She sobbed, choking out his name and nothing more before erupting into tears. He let her cry, wiping away each tear, and kissed her cheeks just like he always had.


End file.
